


[podfic] The Old God of MI6

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Pod_O_Ween 2020 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Gen, M/M, Old Gods, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-SPECTRE, Q Branch, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Traditionally, 00s who reach 45 get sacrificed to an Old God. Bond’s rather looking forward to it.
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Series: Pod_O_Ween 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] The Old God of MI6

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Old God of MI6](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696319) by opalescentgold. 



> inspired by the prompts Haunt and Ritual

  
  
  
**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/isinmaamaaqil9m/Bond%20The%20Old%20God%20of%20MI6.mp3?dl=0) (9.46 MBs)  
Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.  
  
**Length** : 00:20:18


End file.
